Stolen
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: He claims that she stole something from him. Now he is making her pay but in a sweet way that will sweep her off of her feet. 'Now it's my turn to steal your...'. A NXM One-Shot.


**Stolen **

**

* * *

**

**Summary: He claims that she stole something from him a long time ago and now he's making her pay but in a sweet way that will sweep her off her feet 'Now it's my turn to steal your...'**

**_Kaito= thief ok?_  
**

_**A/N: Hi this is my second one shot ^^ hope you enjoy it I got it while I was watching some episodes of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. I loved that anime when I was a little girl and frankly I still do :D pls review and add to your favorite list Yoroshiku desu**_

_**Please read my Other Stories "The Heart Breaker" "The DJ of My Heart" "Friends or Lovers: Kare to Kano no Hanashi" "Dark Secret: Kanojo no HImitsu"  
**_

* * *

'_Just what I'm doing?' _Mikan sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was currently in her room, wearing a Kamikaze Kaitō Jeanne cosplay. It was one of the Gakuen's crazy ideas to have a Valentine/cosplay ball, you can wear any anime or manga outfit you want but you have to wear a mask too

Since she was little, Mikan always watched Kamikaze Kaitō Jeanne and admired the heroine. Strong and Serious, Matchless and Beautiful, Energetic and Courageous. But Mikan never saw those characteristics in her

"I got nothing to loose" she mumbled, put her mask on and made her way to the dance

When Mikan stepped in no one bothered her because they were busy, dancing and chatting and all. It was a lovers only event

'_I feel like I don't belong here' _she thought and sighed as she stood next the column that wasn't far away from the huge doors which led to the porch, giving access to the garden and to the north forest

"Would miss beautiful be interested to have a dance with me?" said a guy that had black hair and was wearing, what she recognized as, Dark (D N ANGEL) costume with a black mask that matches his outfit said as he bowed. He smiled at her and extended his hand

She hesitated first but '_Well it's not like I got anything better to do'_ she nodded and accepted his offer.

He guided her to the dance floor and took her hand in his, the other was on her waist , they swayed to the slow and soft music that was playing- obviously for couples-

"May I know your name?" he whispered in her ear. She fought the urge to sigh '_This guy seems nice but he's not the one I want' _she frowned lightly _'I wonder if **he**'s in another mission again' _

'Dark' noticed that she was silent "Did my question bother you?" he asked softly

"Huh? no not at all but..." she paused and managed a small smile "I was thinking that we have our masks for a reason, don't you think so?" he chuckled

"Ok I understand, you can call me Dark" he said with a boyish grin. She nodded and smiled as he twirled her around

"Kaitō Jeanne, nice to meet you" and they chatted a little as they danced. Unknown to the stare they were receiving from someone who grunted and exited through the porch

"Coming here was a bad idea" he put his hands in his pockets and breathed in the cool breeze of the night while trying to push the feeling that overwhelmed him from seeing her dancing with another guy

Mikan felt something weird inside of her that, and without a warning, made her stop dancing

"Daijoubu _(are you ok)_?" Dark wrapped a protective arm around Mikan. She was confused by his action but nodded silently

"Hai, I'm fine. Sorry" he sighed and guided her away from the hall "Where are we going?" she asked

"Let's take a walk outside," he smiled and stopped for a moment "you must be tired from all the dancing" he patted her cheek lovingly. An action that Mikan missed to notice

As they stepped out, they were greeted by the cold yet delicate wind that kept on blowing gently on their faces

"It's a beautiful night isn't it ?" Dark asked as he looked at the brunette beside him

"Eeh sou desu _(yeah you're right)_, it's full moon and the stars are all shining brightly. It's breath taking if I may say" she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Being a little bit far away from the dance was good, she could barley hear the music and the chatters

Suddenly the dark haired lad grabbed Mikan by the shoulders. His hold was firm but at the same time he made sure not to hurt her

"Doushita no_(What's wrong)_?" she blinked. He caressed her cheek and smiled as he took his mask off to reveal a very familiar face

"Takeo-kun?" her eyes widened. She let her eyes travel his face, every detail about him. He was drop-dead gorgeous, that wasn't a lie but still even so she felt nothing '_So could it be that what Hotaru and the girls told me was true?' _she thought as a memory came back to her

_**Flash Back**_

"Neh Mikan-chan! kiteru_(Did you hear?)_?" Anna chirped as she dashed to her seat with Nonoko and Sumire following behind while Hotaru just walked calmly. Hotaru Imai doesn't act like an idiot

"Eh? What's up?" she lifted her brown eyes from the book she was reading and eyed each one of her friends

"Remember Takeo Erigawa?" Anna practically squealed '_Takeo? Takeo?' _

"No Gomen, I don't" she smiled sheepishly at them. They sweat dropped, as expected from Mikan

"Hora Mikan-chan, you remember the dark haired guy that helped you once carry a huge pile of books and he introduced himself as Takeo Erigawa from Class 2-B" Nonoko said with a smile. The brunette thought for a while

"Ah him! I remember but..." her smile turned into a cute pout " you girls kept on harassing me. Saying that he was cute and I should ask him out" they laughed

"Well I think that you won't have to anymore" Hotaru said as her face broke into an evil smile

"I feel uneasy about your expression Hotaru" Mikan clutched her book tighter

"It's fine Mikan. We actually over-heard some girls from his class in the corridors saying that he wants to court you. Isn't that great?" Sumire clapped her hands. And the rest kept teasing the poor brunette

"Heh? but why me?" she asked with a sigh

"Don't you see yourself in the mirror? obviously because you're pretty and didn't go gaga over him when he offered his help" Sumire gave her the Duhh expression

"Well I guess I have to refuse" she smiled a little. The girls -minus Hotaru- were shocked, the purple eyed lass let out a ghost smile as she knew the reason why her friend was going to reject Takeo

"But..Why ? Mikan are you insane?" Sumire threw her arms in the air

"No I guess that would be you Permy with that pose" Mikan chuckled

"Seriously, why are you going to say no?" Nonoko asked

"Yeah he's Mikan-chan's perfect Match. You two would look good together just like a prince and a princess" Anna sighed dreamily with stars in her eyes

"I guess that prince charming isn't my type" she smiled " I'd rather have the bad boy type" Mikan smirked and stood up '_Perfect timing' _she though after a student called for her saying that Narumi wanted to see her

"Just what has gotten into that girl?" Sumire pouted and crossed her arms over her chest

"If what we heard was actually true I just hope that Erigawa-kun will be able to get over it" Anna said and Nonoko nodded agreeing with her

Hotaru walked over to where a raven teenager was. He had his feet up on the table with a manga covering his handsome face, indicating that he was sleeping or that's what he wanted the others to think

"Neh Ruka did you know that Takeo was planning to ask Mikan out?" Hotaru spat every word clearly and shot her boyfriend a knowing glance. He just smirked in reply

"Oh really? and what does she think of him?" he decided to play along

"She said that she might consider him seeing as _someone _has no guts to make a move" her evil smile got wider as she saw Natsume's body stiff

"I wish her luck but then Hotaru, what is the character Mikan chose for the dance?" Ruka asked

"She chose to be Kaitō Jeanne. And I guess _someone _has to go as Kaitou Sinbad, it's the perfect match for Jeanne"

"I'll make sure that _someone _will make it to the stupid dance Imai" came Natsume's voice from under the manga

"You bet you will or I'll increase your fan girls and it will be your hell for the rest of your life" she threatened and grabbed Ruka then went away

**_Flash Back Owari_**

Takeo took her hand in his and planted a soft kiss on its back

"I knew it was you Mikan..." his deep blue orbs seemed to shine with the moon light "...will you give me the honor to court you? and maybe I can make you fall for me" he flashed at her one of his best smiles

"I...I..." she was lost of words, she took a deep breath and let it out. Mikan cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead

"I'm sorry, but I can't" she said softly

"Why?"

"I already have someone in my mind. He just needs the time to notice how much I like him" Takeo stood still for a moment

"Can't you just try? maybe I can make you forget about him" sadness and desperatness was evident in his voice

"Sorry I don't want to give you any impossible thoughts or illusions Takeo-kun" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair

"Wakata_(I get it)_" he smiled and bowed, took her hand and kissed it again "I'll wait for you for the meantime Mikan. If he doesn't confess I'll definitely make you my girlfriend" she giggled. He put his mask on and left

"Well that went out well" Mikan inhaled the fresh air and noticed a fountain from the balustrade

She used her Water Alice and made a small water shield then she jumped and flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the shield she made. After the Gakuen discovered that Mikan had the steal Alice, they provided her with a special trainer to teach her how to control Alices and even though she can use them well, she still has bad reflexes unlike a certain Kuro Neko

"Yoshi Yoshi_(Alright)_" she mused and stretched her arms

"Enjoying yourself ?" an amused male voice said from behind her. She turned around and looked down at the mysterious person

He was wearing grey trench coat, blue shirt, blue pants, combat boots, headband with a necklace and black gloves and a mask that hid his eyes. The guy was leaning coolly on the wall

"Kaitō Sinbad?" she jumped and stood in front of him, an arm length away "Nice cosplay, stranger" she said

He nodded "I believe that the two thieves finally met ey? Kaitō Jeanne" he smirked and reached to brush hair stands off of her face. Mikan felt her heart beat a little bit faster just like when he is near her _'No there's no way that it would be him. Natsume isn't the kind of guy to get interested in this kind of events'_

"Can I ask you something? " the lad asked suddenly with a tone of seriousness in his voice

The brunette was perplexed and found herself nodding "Why did you accept to be Erigawa's girlfriend?"

"Eh!...you heard?" he frowned and looked the other way

**_"...make you my girlfriend" she giggled. He put his mask on and left _**

**_"Well that went out well" _**

He only listened to the last part of their conversation and jumped to conclusions "I'm waiting"

_'Arrogant jerk' _she rolled her eyes under her mask

"First that's none of your business. So what if I did accept huh? who are you to tell me what to do? I don't even know you" he growled in the back of his throat and grabbed her wrist

In a flash, she found herself pinned to the wall. She could smell his perfume, a mix of mint and cinnamon

_'This is...' _

"You actually know me, more than you think. And you can't date him because I won't allow that" she glared at him

"Oi, chotto_(Wait a sec)_..." he put his finger on her lips and whispered in her ear

"Your cosplay really suits you. You're a thief, you stole something from me a long time ago. Something that I never thought anyone will be able to reach" he smirked

"Wh...what are you saying?" she gulped, and felt heat rise to her face. Mikan tried to push him away but she couldn't

"It's futile, I'm stronger than you" the lad chuckled "Now it's my turn to steal something from you" her eyes widened

"What do you mean?" he traced her jaw line with his thumb and shifted it to her lips. She shivered at his touch

"I.. " he leaned in "..am... " closer "... going to... " he lifted her chin "steal your first kiss" before Mikan could protest. She was silenced by his lips on hers. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and soft that lasted for a while

She gasped for air "Na..." and he kissed her again, he cupped her cheeks and deepened it

"Na..." he kissed her cheek

"Today I'm Kaitō Sindab" he smirked and crashed his lips with hers again. He felt satisfied when Mikan grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her

When they broke apart they were both panting. He mumbled something in her ear and let go of her

She watched him as he disappeared in the darkness of the night, she smiled and let herself fall on her knees

_"You stole my heart __Kaitō_ _Mikan. So I stole your lips, I won't hand you over to anyone. I'm your bad boy Ichigo" _

"You're my favorite bad boy Natsume" she giggled

* * *

**Te-hehehe how do you think of this one shot? I'm not very happy about it demo hope you liked it and I'm working on a story here's a an idea about it:**

**Natsume was born as a vampire, he fell in love with Mikan but she was human and she already had a lover. Blinded by rage and jealousy he kills her Lover but Mikan falls in depression so when Natsume appears in front of her and confesses, things didn't go that well and he watches the only one he loved die in his arms. **

**Should I stat working on this story ? if so then can you please give me a title I thougth of "When darkness falls for Light" or something like that. I hate the title so please help :D yoroshiku  
**


End file.
